when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinder Fall
"Oh my gosh! It's Cinder Fall! What the hell is she doing in here when she killed Pyrrha! Damn it! She's such a murderer! Well, if I were her, maybe I will just have to kill her. Maybe someday, maybe Ramirez will tell me about what will I see about her when she kills everyone. Let's hope this bastard never kills either Nora, or Jaune... or Ren." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Revenge of the Headhunter Cinder Fall is one of the main antagonists of RWBY and the primary antagonist of the Beacon Arc. She is a member of a small group of people with malicious goals led by Salem and the leader of her own group. Her associates include her subordinates Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, the criminal Roman Torchwick, and Adam Taurus, a high-ranking member of the White Fang. Her machinations are the driving force behind the events of the first 3 (three) volumes of RWBY. In a RWBY episode, "Heroes and Monsters," Cinder becomes the new Fall Maiden, granting her vast power. However, in another RWBY episode, "End of the Beginning," Ruby Rose unleashed an attack of unexplained nature using her silver eyes, enveloping Cinder in a blinding flash of light. "The Next Step" revealed that she lost her left eye, with massive scarring over that side of her face. Cinder is also shown to have incredible difficulties speaking, barely being able to voice a single word at a time. Due to this, Emerald initially acts as Cinder's aid when she needs to communicate verbally. In another RWBY episode, "Dread in the Air," Cinder is revealed to have regained most of her vocal control. In a RWBY episode, "Downfall," she is defeated and frozen by Raven Branwen as she falls into the abyss, leaving her fate unknown. Also, she and her team only killed Pyrrha and make Beacon Academy fall down by Grimm attack, just long before the Future Army came in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Long after having to Pyrrha, she and her team will be resting and eating some food, but the Headhunter using to poison food to make her and her team dead by food poisoning to have their heads cut, and that is why, this made the Future Army win the battle for Beacon Academy when she died. In the Beacon War, the Nazi Union revived both Mercury Black and Neopolitan for join the Waffen-SS, but the Nazi Union will be using the name Cinder Fall to name it on a Veil-powered Tiger II tank. Also, the CR-series (the Cinder Fall series) will be borned for like the E-Series. Fegelein was delighted that she is the one of the people who destroyed Beacon Academy when the Wehrmacht wanted to capture Beacon Academy. Now she will be praised as "the greatest hero to make Beacon Academy fall down" on the statues for the Nazi Union. Now she will be one of the heroic girls of the Coalition of the Red Star on statues for all member states of the Coalition of the Red Star, especially for Fegelein and the Nazi Union. In most YouTube videos that involve Downfall parodies, Fegelein was a master of antics, but in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he will be using a video showing that Cinder Fall is destroying both Beacon Academy and Beacon Tower as an intention to humiliate anyone who won the Beacon War as revenge. Now she will be praised by Hermann Fegelein, the Nazi Union, the Waffen-SS, the UCRD, the Redcoat Union, the Irken Empire and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Biography "Now that's what the downfall of Beacon Academy would look like. Cinder Fall, you will be my hero when we were to remember her as one of the heroic girls of the Coalition of the Red Star when you destroyed Beacon Academy before I were here. I will remember you since you died by these bastardly strangers. Soon, we will worship you as one of the best heroic girls of the Coalition of the Red Star since we wanted to invade Beacon Academy. Thank you Cinder Fall, for everything." --Hermann Fegelein to the statue of Cinder Fall for praising her as one of the best heroic girls of the Coalition of the Red Star when he, the Nazi soldiers, the Waffen-SS, Irken Invaders, Redcoats, and many types of Coalition of the Red Star infantry are remembering on the while he is still watching a news report showing Cinder Fall destroying Beacon Academy on his iPhone 5 before he composing The Cinder Fall Song, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Category:Characters